koeifandomcom-20200223-history
ZAN
autograph commemorating collaboration.]] ZAN (斬〜ZAN〜) is one of the songs created and performed by Japanese vocalist, Gackt. It is available on his thirty-sixth single, Setsugekka -The end of silence-/ZAN, which was partially made to celebrate ten successful years of his solo career, and his eighth album LAST MOON. This song's title translates to "Cut"; ZAN is one of its archaic onyomi readings and Gackt's preference for the kanji's pronunciation in this song. Hisashi Koinuma personally approached Gackt to create the image songs for Samurai Warriors 3. He wanted someone who had experience working with the Warring States setting and remembered the musician for his acting in Fuurin Kazan as Kenshin Uesugi. Koinuma believes the artist's personal interest for the time era makes him a perfect match for Samurai Warriors. The producer hopes players feel a deep emotional impact when they hear the songs for the characters' endings. Gackt commented that the songs have an upbeat, theatrical feel to them to naturally fit the game's action and tone. He said that the intense yet sorrowful lyrics found in both songs embodies the setting's drama. Since ZAN is the game's main image song, he wanted it to express the romanticism and thoughts of men fighting for their worth in war. The lyrics and varying pitches were purposely done to fit these themes. Gackt joked that it would be difficult to replicate its performance in karaoke bars. Gackt performed the songs live at Koei and Fuji TV's stage event, Sengoku Bushou Matsuri. His performance and reprisal of his Kenshin attire was one of the most covered celebrity appearances with the Japanese mass media. Credits :Vocals: Gackt C, chachamaru :Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement: Gackt C :Arrangement: chachamaru :Dears label Lyrics The song's title is shouted between verses but they aren't noted in the lyrics below. Kanji= :指先に触れた温もりも :今はただ追憶に消えて :眠れない夜は訪れ :過ちの夜明けに怯える :今も君だけには :別れの言葉は届けたくはない :地獄の果てに :死に場所を探して :穢れた闇を越えて風よ舞え :散切れた花は紅く :朽ち果てるまで :息は絶え… :ただ泣き崩れた :その瞳が未来を描いた :腐食した翼を広げて :微笑む僕がいた :穢れた闇に高く舞い上がれ :散切れた翼広げ :朽ち果てるまで :人の血を奪ひて咲ける :ぬばたまの夜に紅の花 :雨降れど月は隠れず :夢にぞ見つる君が姿を :水面に帰る月のように :きっとアナタに逢えるから :穢れた闇を越えて風よ舞え :散切れた花は紅く :咲き乱れて :見上げた空は碧く、安らかで… :サヨナラ　愛しい君よ :涙はいらない |-|Romaji= :yubisaki ni kureta numkumori mo :ima wa tada tsuioku ni kiete :nemurenai yoru wa otozure :ayamachi no yoake ni obieru :ima mo kimi dake ni wa :wakare no kotoba wa todoketakunai :jigoku no hate ni :shi ni bashou wo sagashite :kegareta yami wo koete kaze yo mae :chigireta hana wa akaku :kuchi haterumade :iki wa tae... :tada naki kuzureta :so no hitomi ga mirai wo egaita :fushokushita tsubasa wo hirogete :hohoemu boku ga ita :kegareta yami ni takaku mai-agare :chigireta tsubasa hiroge :kuchi haterumade :hito no chi wo baihite sakeru :nubatama no yoru ni kurenai no hana :amefuredo tsuki wa kurezu :yume ni zo mitsuru kimi ga sugata wo :suimen ni kaeru tsuki no youni :kitto anata ni aerukara :kegareta yami wo koete kaze yo mae :chigireta hana wa akaku :sakimidarete :miageta sora wa aoku, yasuraka de... :sayonara itoshii kimi yo :namida wa iranai |-|English Translation= :The warmth which graced my fingertips :now recedes into my memories :Sleepless nights are coming :with fear for the delusional dawn :Now not even you :can hear my parting words :as I race into the depths of hell :searching for the place I will die :I cross the desecrated darkness in this dancing wind :I scatter crimson flowers :until I fade away :I'm breathing my last... :When I break down in tears :a defined future lies in these eyes :where I spread my eroded wings :and smile :I fly high and rise above this desecrated darkness :I spread my shattered wings :until I fade away :From the blood of the fallen blooms :a crimson flower in this onyx night :It rains down without blocking the moon :as I dream of seeing your figure :Like the moon returning to its watery domain :I know we will meet again :I surpass the desecrated darkness in this dancing wind :The crimson flowers I scatter :are in full bloom :I look up to the blue sky and feel at peace... :Farewell, the one I love :Shed no tears for me External Links *Official Dears listing *[http://www.4gamer.net/games/096/G009640/20090805051/ Samurai Warriors 3 press event with Gackt] Category:Songs